


Hail to the Queen

by SexTheHex



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Growth, Cock Shrinking, Corruption, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Feminization, Futanari, Lactation, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Multi, Prostate Growth, femboy, male breasts, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Princess Peach is now a tyrannical queen, a massive pervert, and hung like a horse. She enjoys nothing more than abusing and humiliating her dozens of crossdressing maid servants, subjecting them to whatever kinky fantasies she can imagine. Enjoy day to day glimpses into her world of power, luxury, and sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/16/16.

Peach sat idly at her throne, stroking her massive girlcock as she tried to think of some way to occupy herself.

Ever since she turned tyrannical and decided to finally use a little force vs her enemies, she had terribly little to do. Peace was fine, but she had no entertainment with her enemies vanquished. For the last year or so, Peach had been exploring her sexuality, thoroughly testing the limits of the human body and redefining her sex drive. Where before, the thought of missionary sex seemed to make her burn crimson, she now found it agonizingly boring. Peach had been fucked by all manner of cocks of different shapes and sizes, coming to realize she much preferred anal penetration to vaginal. Simply getting penetrated was far from enough to satisfy the fallen princess, however.

Crossbreeding of various mushrooms had led to the development of several sexuality altering power ups, many permanent under certain conditions. With their transformative powers, Peach became the new her.

The old cute princess was far gone. Now in her place was a tall, calm, irresistible futanari queen. Her thick, pulsating cock over 13 inches in length was proudly displayed between her wide open legs. Her tantalizing thick ass and hips rested alongside her heaving, fist sized balls claiming her semen wreaking throne. She wore no clothing, save a pair of black arm length latex gloves and thigh high boots. Her breasts had gone from cute to freakish F-cup tits featuring pieced nipples. Peach absolutely loved it. She was the image of sexual perversion and would have her life no other way. All of her days were spent prancing about her castle in the nude letting her irresistible features sway as she played with her dozens of cute crossdressing maid boys. It was just the way she liked it.

With that hint of boredom setting in, Peach decided to call forth a daily inspection of her maids. Inspections were a wonder way to humiliate and pervert her crossdressing servants in any way she pleased. Already her mind was filled with obscene possibilities as she wrung the bell on her armrest.

“Maids~? Get in here stat. It’s inspection time.” Peach yelled into the barren hallway before her thrown.

A distant pitter patter of footsteps could be heard as every one of her maids heard that they were needed. Consequences for tardiness were dire. Each one of them ran to the throne room as fast as their awkward high heel clad feet could carry them, uncaring how ridiculous their black and white maid outfits looked sprinting down the halls.

“29… 30… Ah, 31. That’s everyone.” Peach remarked “Good timing servants. I trust you all know the consequences of tardiness. What a shame~ I was looking forward to subjecting someone to that again. Perhaps I ought to make your heels a little higher so one of you ends up tripping and arriving late? Ohoho~”

Each femboy in the crowd of maids looked around anxiously, hoping this would be a rare occasion where their mistress didn’t act on her word.

“I see we have some fresh meat among our crowd. My my, are people still bold enough to try and defy me? I suppose I’ll recite my typical introduction for new maids then~” Peach remarked, Standing from her throne and approaching her neatly organized servants.

“I haven’t bothered learning any of your useless names, but I can remember each of your crimes just by glancing at your faces. You’re all so vile, really. Panty raiders, food thieves… you really ought to be subjected to much worse punishment. Most young and handsome boys like you rot away in jail when they steal in other kingdoms.” Peach began.

Peach walked forward to the farthest end of the line, gripping one of the crossdressing maids by the cheek. “Instead you only need to spend six weeks with me in these cute little outfits. Just be good and you’ll be out of here the same as you were before.” Peach broke away from manhandling the boy’s face to resume pacing back up and down the row.

“Of course, boys are such rowdy fellows and are rarely well behaved. Each time you misbehave, you’ll be forced to devour a little mushroom that’ll leave you with… lovely permanent side effects~” Peach moaned, trying her very best to arouse her little troupe of maids. Sporting an erection while on duty was a violation of the rules and an instant way to fail inspection. Nothing was more delicious to the corrupt queen than forcing failure upon her poor servants.

“Now, let’s begin the inspection.” She chimed. The queen approached the room’s desk, pulling out an assortment of strange mushrooms to use as punishment.

Peach slowly paced along the boys, still completely naked aside from her gloves and boots. Her cock and gigantic tits dangled freely and bounced with every step she took. She’d light a fire in any man and send them to full mast for a frenzied fucking session. Peach was hoping to see her loyal maids feel a bit needy so she could start the fun of punishment. Most boys were trying their hardest to turn their heads away and not catch a glimpse of their succulent queen tempt them with her gorgeous body. The bombshell blonde was now even gently stroking at her most private features, trying to make it even harder for the needy, horny maid boys not to give in to their primal desires. The ultimate tease didn’t even begin to describe Peach.

And right as Peach was about to dismiss the boys, it seemed her teasing had paid off.

“You there! What is that under your skirt?” Peach barked, stopping in her tracks and pointing at the crotch of a black haired, skinny maid boy.

The maid boy erupted into a fit of stammering as his hands darted between his crotch. His fellow servants cleared the way for their mistress. Peach slowly trotted forward, kneeling slightly to get her Amazonian frame on eye level with the short boy. She grabbed him by the chin, aiming his gaze directly at her.

“Couldn’t resist? You just couldn’t resist taking in all of me, hmm? I bet you wanted to fucking bend me over and fuck me until you pass out, hmm?” Peach instigated.

The maid boy couldn’t even begin a coherent sentence, still in an uncontrollable stuttering fit.

“Mhmm, don’t worry sweetie~” Peach remarked, her angry look transitioning to bedroom eyes as her face got closer and closer to her maids.

Peach’s cherry lips pressed against her maid’s, locking lips with him and starting a deep kiss. Though apprehensive at first, eventually the boy fully gave in, closing his eyes and accepting the unexpected smooch.

The moment the maid boy let his guard down, a small, roughly textured mushroom passed from Peach’s mouth to his. Peach broke this kiss immediately. She pressed the boys jaw shut with her hands.

“You’ll never fail that test again~” She cooed.

“Swallow” Peach demanded, that same cold and angered demeanor reappearing.

The femboy reluctantly swallowed the fungi in his mouth, tears welling in his eyes as the thoughts of what this horrible mushroom could do to him flooded into his head. Peach let go of the maid and stood back to watch the results of that horrid drug. She never tired of feminizing boys into masochistic cock hungry sluts, especially watching their initial decent~

The maid boy whimpered as he felt an intense heat rush through him. He broke into a cold sweat and was instantly a shivering wreck. He started panting. It was so hot! Something was so, so very wrong with him. This intense heat was unbearable. He was burning up! There was no relief from the warmth, it just kept building and building! He would have been terrified if it wasn’t for the addition of an electric sexual charge suddenly coursing through him. Suddenly that heat felt like the result of pumping away at a partner for hours. He couldn’t hold on any longer. He needed to blow!

“AAAA-AAAAARRRGGGH~!!” the maid boy groaned as the tent in his frilly skirt gained a wetness to the tip. The cumshot of his life coursed out of his cock like a river, ruining the front of his stretchy white panties in an outright cum dousing. He grunted and moaned on and on as his ejaculation felt endless, all the while completely oblivious to the transformation his body was undergoing.

With every white spurt, the maid boy was cumming his cock away. His body was taking away his impressive 8 inch length, liquidizing inch after inch. All the while, his insides were changing as well. His prostate was growing humongous. The nut-like organ surged in size, growing so large that it started to wrap around the boy’s sphincter as it grew. The boy’s ass was now a pleasure center incomparable to anything the boy had ever felt before. Penile stimulation was now impossible as his cock spurt away his former pride down to a 1 inch long clitty. From now on, he was a cock craving, penetration demanding anal whore who only knew the satisfaction of dripping and squirting from prostate stimulation.

“Ahahaha~ Now we’ll never see those ugly little erections from you ever again~” Peach cackled. “Do you feel a bit different? Why don’t you grab that excited little organ from earlier, hmm~?”

The maid boy gripped his crotch, only to discover his once impressive 8 inch length had been absolutely decimated. Yet again the boy was on the verge of tears.

Peach started to explain. “First offenders suffer not only penile shrinkage, but considerable prostate enlargement. Your little P-spot is now so big and sensitive, well… “

Peach walked behind the sniffling boy and crouched down before swiftly pulling down the boy’s cum stained panties. The boy’s gasp of surprise did nothing to deter the princess as she drove a single digit into the boy’s virgin pucker. As she curled a finger in to flick at his prostate, the boy’s protest went silent. She gave another two flicks and the boy’s eyes rolled back into his skull as his mouth erupted into shudders. All that frantic panic about how he had just lost his manhood was gone. All he wanted now was more of that! As much of that as he could get!

“Long story short, anal penetration is going to feel amazing, darling, as I’m sure you’re now aware. You’re going to be constantly leaking from your pathetic little clit whenever someone jams a toy or a plug or a cock up you. I hope you didn’t have any lingering thoughts that you’d be able to leave this place straight. By the end of the day, your overactive little prostate is going to be begging all of those horny boys in the maid quarters to fuck you all night long. Enjoy your new body sweetie~” Peach chimed, throwing the boy a kiss.

“Inspection dismissed! Resume your duties.” Peach barked as she returned to sitting at her throne. Most of the boys hurried out of the room, barring the new little ass slut and a group of maybe three other boys. Peach smiled as she saw two of the boys walk up and grab the boy by the hands, noisily hurrying off to somewhere else.

Peach had an idea of what was going on and listened closely for any noise down the hallway. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she heard roars of pleasure from the femboy she had just punished, no doubt being treated to that first magical anal sex session. Peach closed her eyes and listened more intently, stroking her cock as she masturbated to another maid’s descend into sissydom~


	2. Nightly Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach is now a tyrannical queen, hung like a horse, and a massive pervert who finds sexual gratification in all things humiliating. Today, she punishes one of her maid boy servants for failing to be timely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/25/16.

Autumn rushed towards the throne room as fast as his awkward high heels would carry him. He couldn’t fail the queen. He simply couldn’t!

Autumn was among several imprisoned boys serving a prison sentence working for their queen instead of rotting in jail. For as good as six weeks serving the princess sounded on paper, Peach had taken extreme measures to make sure this time was just as miserable as a jail sentence. Autumn was, of course, not the maid boy’s real name, but all maids were given new feminine names to work under. Autumn and all the other boys were also forced to cross dress in ridiculous slutty maid outfits as they served their queen. Worse yet, the rumors about Peach’s descent into hedonistic pleasures proved to be horribly true.

The cute little princess that used to rule over them was now a lusty, amazonian queen, sporting a cock far larger than any of her servants. Monstrous breasts complimented her dangling phallus wherever she walked, strutting about her castle completely nude save for black thigh-high boots and gloves. She made it very clear from day one that she enjoyed punishing her misbehaving maids in perverted ways to expose them to alien pleasures. Nothing got her off quite like seeing a boy descend into a level of perversion on par with her own, hopelessly addicted to some new stimulus. Already Autumn had witnessed the consequences of failure. Just earlier today the princess had turned one of his fellow maids into an anal addicted slut with a new prostate ten times the size of a normal one. Autumn feared failure more than anything else. He couldn’t become something horrific like that poor maid!

Yet, even with that looming fear, he was still at risk of failing his queen! He had rushed towards Peach’s throne room as fast as he could to deliver the queen’s nightly treat. Autumn was this week’s designated delivery boy for Peach’s, nightly snack; Peach loved nothing more than a glass of milk at 9pm to get her ready for her eventual march to bed. Autumn had made the dire mistake of almost outright forgetting his nightly responsibility cleaning the halls on the other side of the castle. He had to rush towards the throne room as quickly as he could! Oh how hellish it was trying to balance a glass of milk on a tray while running in heels!

“H-here’s your milk Mistress Peach!” The crossdressing maid boy panted as he ran into Peach’s throne room. In the end, it looked as if Autumn’s efforts might have been all for naught. Peach kept a cold look of disapproval on her face as the maid boy nervously approached her throne.

“…Servant?” Peach asked in a low, harsh voice.

“Y-yes Mistress Peach?” Autumn stammered in response.

“Can you please tell me what time it is?” Peach inquired, tapping her fingers on her throne.

Autumn was shaking in fear as his head slowly turned to face the grandfather clock left in the far corner of the room. He went pale as he saw the hands on the clock. 9:02pm.

“N-n-no! NO! NO NO NO NOOO!” Autumn cried letting the tray drop to the floor, the glass of milk shattering on impact.

“Servant… do you know what happens to maids that fail me? Failure to fulfill your nightly duty means very dire consequences.” Peach asked, rising from her throne and walking towards the boy. Her eyes remained unwavering as she drew nearer and nearer.

Autumn was a shivering wreck as the tall, cruel woman drew nearer to him. Tears started to well in eyes as he noticed some sort of black and white mushroom dancing between her finger tips. This was the end. He was going to end up just like that anal obsessed freak from maid inspection.

“I-I… *sniff* I-I’m sorry Mistress Peach! I’m s-so sorry!” He cried. “Please spare me! I don’t want to-“

Peach placed a finger on the boy’s lips, silencing him instantly.

“Shhh… There’s nothing to be afraid of. You made a simple mistake.” Peach reassured the boy, her face transitioning to a disarming smile. The boy lightened up just a little at what seemed to be an act of mercy. He looked up to her, still wobbling a little in fear.

Only once Peach had grabbed his shoulder did he realize he was still in dire trouble.

“Wah?… AAAAH!” He shrieked as the woman’s iron grip held him like a teacher disciplining a child. He was powerless to move under her strength, unable to prevent Peach from doing whatever she pleased with him. The boy could only jerk his head to the side as Peach’s hands drew a black and white mushroom closer to his face, rejecting it like a baby trying to avoid eating. He felt the rough texture of the mushroom tap his lips as his efforts proved fruitless. A heavy push parted his mouth open and sealed the transformative fungus inside. His refusal to swallow did nothing to help. In mere seconds, the object had dissolved within his mouth.

Peach released her grip on her servant once she heard his grunting and struggling beneath her resume, a sure sign his mouth was no longer occupied and the mushroom had started to dissolve through his system. The boy distanced himself from the princess, manically inspecting his body to see what damages the mushroom had caused. Peach backed off to let the treat do its work.

Autumn started a thorough inspection of his body trying to figure out what exactly the princess’s vial mushroom had done to him. His skin was the same tone, good. He still had two hands, great. Two legs as well. A touch of the face made sure his eyes, nose, and ears were still accounted for. His breasts were th-

“Aa-AAAAAAH!” Autumn shrieked in horror as he noticed the front of his maid outfit had grown much more occupied and much, much tighter. Holy shit, he was growing tits! Two perky B-cup breasts were straining the black fabric of his wardrobe and growing faster and faster by the second! His outfit was growing taut from his blooming chest. Instinctively, he tried to press down on the things in some desperate attempt to keep them down. His efforts did nothing but further weaken the fabric of his skimpy outfit.

“You’ll just have to pay me back for the milk is all. A few months of servitude resting in a milking machine with a permanent pair of giant fucking tits sounds like a fair trade for failing me, don’t you think~?” Peach taunted.

Autumn’s brain was going a mile a minute. He wanted to curse Peach’s name. He wanted to cry and sob at his body being ruined. As frantically as his brain was telling his mouth to scream and cry and shout, he couldn’t find the ability to say anything. His lips just squirmed in desperation as his tits grew uncomfortably tight against his strained clothing. It was if he was in a bad dream and simply lacked the ability to say something or move or interact with his environment. It was torturous.

Finally, after willing together what felt like all of his energy, his mouth parted open ready to speak. Peach was curious what was taking the boy so long to retort to her claims. Only once she saw the quiver of his lip desperate to speak did she remember the mushroom’s other wonderful secondary effect. Peach snickered in delight, enthralled to see the boy react to his new speaking capabilities.

“Mmmm.. MMMMmm… M-MOOOOoooo…” Autumn yelled through the desolate throne room. He stood there for a second, frozen still as he took the time to process what noise he had just produced. His hands shot to his face once it all finally registered.

Peach started laughing at the boy’s futile effort to speak. “Awwhahaha~! What’s the matter, cow got your tongue~? “ She giggled.

Autumn was still in disbelief from what had just escaped his mouth. What was happening to him? He searched his muscle memory to try and make his mouth contort in all the familiar ways he had produced a million times. He tried to roll his tongue and part his lips wide with all his strength to form a coherent “La” sound. Surely… surely he could make such a simple sound? Yet as his brain sent the signal to plant his tongue on the roof of his mouth to start the “L” portion, his tongue stayed flat. His desperate attempt to make an “Ah” sound to complete the noise fell flat as well. All the boy produced was that same, dreaded sound.

“M-MOOOOOO!!” He whined at Peach. Synchronized with his little protest, his maid outfit had finally reached its limits. As he reeled back in panic once again, the movement ripped open his maid outfit, tearing a hole for easy access to his obscene rack, now an E-cup and still growing. Autumn couldn’t believe it. His body was changing so rapidly!

Peach simply gave a happy coo as a response, soon after approaching the boy and petting his head. “I nearly forgot about the secondary effect of that mushroom.” Peach explained. “Your body needs so much energy to balloon your chest with wonderful, full milk bags, it weakens other parts of your body. Vocal muscle memory is usually the first to go. Other unimportant parts like your arm strength and brain capacity are sure to follow in the next few days. After all, who needs to think when all you can produce in return is a silly little moo~?”

Autumn started to tear up as he heard what his ultimate fate would be. Was he really going to be… this? Was he going to be some inhuman freak with massive tits stapled to him that couldn’t speak or understand a lick of English? Autumn started to hang his head in defeat at the very thought.

Peach quickly noticed the boy’s reaction shift from worry to depressed defeat. “Oh, cheer up now.” Peach commanded “Boys aren’t any fun to play with when they’re sad. Here, let me teach you about the wonders of your new life.” Peach explained, stepping forward and sticking both hands into the hole in Autumn’s outfit.

With a loud rip of clothing, Autumn’s naked breasts were free to jiggle in the air. The two tantalizing flesh mounds looked absolutely astounding jiggling from the aftermath of Peach’s work. Autumn whimpered at the destruction of his clothes and seeing his new breasts in their full massive size. How much worse could things get?

“…M-MMM!” Autumn flinched at a sudden violent sensation. An intense bolt of liveliness had shot through him like a thunder bolt. The queen had done something so very simple to drive the boy wild: flick that lovely, giant half an inch long mega nipple hanging off the edge of his breasts with the tip of her finger. The impact just that tiny flick had on Autumn’s mood was astounding. All of those nasty thoughts were suddenly silenced. He felt perfectly normal, not a care in the world about his chest or his impending fate.

Peach advanced on the little flick by groping each of the boy’s breasts, playing with them with her palms while her fingers pinched his nipples. That sensation rocked Autumn again, amplified this time 50 fold. An all-consuming pleasure more intense than his most furious masturbation session rocked his core. His eyes rolled back. His body shook. His legs started buckling. His cock shot to attention and a bud of pre condensed at its end. His brain could hardly process the raw assault on his senses, leaving his mouth to freely hang and let out gratification the only way Autumn could.

“M-Mm… Oooh… M-M-MOOOOO…” He whimpered in delight.

Peach smiled in delight at the weak moo. “Ahahaha~ Feel that? That tantalizing bliss? That’s all you’re going to feel from now on, sweetie~ There’s no reason to think or talk… just sit back and enjoy your big sensitive breasts getting played with. Let me milk you like a good little cow~” Peach asked. Her tender groping soon transitioned to a hearty squeeze of the end of his breast.

Autumn went hazy eyed at the sensation of the woman’s grip. His fat udders now maybe half the size of his head sent ripples of delight throughout him. It felt like all that pleasure was building towards something. A sweet, sweet impending release like no other was approaching. Autumn could feel he was inches away from cumming, but his crotch was hardly the center of his focus at the moment. The sensation in his chest was completely dominating his mind. His overpacked milk filled tits were simply begging for release. They’re overpacked insides were too tight. Just the slightest release was all they needed…

Peach gave two firm, muscular squeezes of Autumn’s chest. Autumn shook violently in the princesses grip, that same delightful shock rocketing through him. He moaned in delirious pleasure, a spasming wreck who only wanted to give in to this new delight. He was getting milked! He was getting milked like a proper cow and he loved it! This sensation felt like he was fucking cumming from his chest!

“Moo- …MMOOOooooo~” Autumn happily sighed as the mind numbing pleasure of being milked took over. The orgasm of his life stunned him stupid, making him break out in an ear to ear smile as the flow started. Dual streams of thick white boy milk jet from both of his tits as Peach continued to pump away more and more, furthering the length of Autumn’s intense lactation orgasm. A third steam from his dick joined the others as the milking continued, the boy painting his panties in sticky white cum from the sensation of the milking. Autumn hardly noticed. His sense of observation seemed to be dulling as his senses drowned in the ecstasy of being milked. His inner monologue started to grow quieter and quieter as more milk cascaded out of him. All her could really think about in such delight was… “Moo”.

Peach kissed the boy’s head as milk splattered against her palms, hands, and the rest of her naked body. From the sound of his cute little coos, it was obvious he had given in to his new life and loved every moment of it. Once the stench of the boy’s fresh cum had diffused up to her nose, Peach reasoned it was time to get her little cow better situated in an environment were he could enjoy himself. She gave the boy a few final pumps, delighting in his whimpers before pulling away.

“Come now little cow.” Peach remarked, heading out the door of her throne room. “It’s time you moved to a new home. This is going to happen much more frequently in your new little arrangement~” Peach explained, delighted.

Autumn was finding it hard to register what Peach was trying even to say. Even though the thick streams of his milk had stopped pouring from his tits, the ends of his nipples were still leaking trace amounts of the stuff. Even that tiny little trickle was a soothing delight that demanded his full attention. Thankfully, the wave of Peach’s hand beckoning him forward made things a little clearer. He needed to go that direction probably! Autumn tried his hardest to thank the woman for milking him to his first titgasm, trying to articulate the deepest, most sincere gratitude he could muster for that life changing pleasure he’d just enjoyed.

“Mooooo~!” The boy exclaimed.

—-

Peach entered the basement, flicking the lights on to check on how her little heard was doing. Twenty or so cow boys dressed in tattered maid outfits with obscene jugs sprouting from their chests came into view. Each was sporting ecstatic smiles despite their dreary living conditions. None of them seemed to mind being bound to their iron chairs or being hooked up to the milking machines directly behind them. In fact, they seemed to absolutely love their home, if anything. They all let out happy little moos as their machines beeped and the suction cups clamped on their nipples applied a little pressure. They all seemed to go hazy eyed whenever even the smallest amount of milk came through their fat nipples, send them recoiling into orgasm effortlessly.

This whole arrangement was the perfect way to generate milk products for all of Peach’s hungry maids above. It was such a delightfully efficient way of producing sustenance while simultaneously subjecting these boys to deliciously strange and erotic punish. Peach bypassed most of the happy cow maids to check on the newest boy she had added to the row a month ago.

Autumn sat at the end of the row, sporting the fattest tits of all the cow boys in the room. Hulking full milk aquariums hung from his chest eager to enjoy the next squeeze of the milking machine. Peach was delighted to see how much he was enjoying his new life producing sustenance for all of his fellow maids above. Surely he must be enjoying the results of their little trade.

Peach couldn’t help but squeeze those impressive tits just to see how Autumn would reaction. Autumn delivered as expected. The boy gasped in pleasure as the flow of milk resumed, a sultry, thick “M-Mooooo~!” falling from his lips as he filled the machine’s suction cups with his latest pints of fresh milk. His eyes foggy with pleasure said everything. Autumn was now just a good little cow who just wanted his fat tits milked like the stupid animal he was.


	3. Hail to the Queen: Part 3 - Dozing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach is now a tyrannical dickgirl queen and a massive pervert. Today, she enjoys her average night drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 3/19/17.

Peach was a creature of habit. Ever since she turned tyrannical and turned her body from that of a fair maiden to a hung amazonian whore, she’d spent most of her days living leisurely in her castle. On weekends she might grow tireless and wait until 2 am to rest, but weekdays were calm for the queen. All she was to indulge in tonight were her normal rituals, at least as normal as her hyper sexualized body could manage.

At 9 pm sharp, she departed for bed, stomping loudly through the stone corridors of her castle with loud licks of her high heeled boots. It was a signal to every maid servant in the castle to flee, A clear sign that said “The queen is ready for bed. Run or risk rousing her”.

Peach sighed in delight at the sensation brewing within her fat nutsack. Her massive balls, each larger than a tennis ball, were amazingly over productive. The cascade of thick, fertile sperm they produced never seemed to stop. Peach always seemed to be ready to cum, pre cum already dribbling from her fat cock as she walked down the empty halls. The only concern that lingered on in Peach’s mind was how. Was she going to enjoy laying alone and showering her naked body in her own spunk yet again or find a “lucky” maid servant to make her cock sleeve for the night? The stream of fluid from her glans intensified as she started fantasizing about both choices.

Though it seems her choice was eventually made for her, as her walk towards her room was devoid of a single servant. The spineless, cowardly femboys had all darted to work out of sight. A full night with the queen was a life changing experience, one that cemented a momentary stay as her servant into a life of work as a mind broken maid slut. Of course, she could travel to the maid’s quarters and snatch whatever servant she wanted for a night of fucking, but Peach felt like they had earned their night alone for now. Installing fear into these boys and turning them into quivering emasculated wrecks by the time they left was her primary goal. She’d done well enough today.

Peach opened the gates to her quarters to be greeted with all the familiar sensations she expected. The sight of her collection of dildos and buttplugs sitting bedside waiting for her. The stink of her blankets and sheets, far overdue for a thorough washing after weeks and weeks of Peach sweating and cumming in them night after night. The heat of the room, just stuffy and humid enough to get Peach uncomfortable to the point where she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until wrapped in the relaxing haze of her post ejaculation exhaustion. Peach licked her lips. Tonight was going to be most enjoyable.

The queen threw off her only garments of clothing off with gusto, tossing her shiny black boots and gloves into a corner of the room. She took her crown with her to her bedside stand and let it rest a particularly fat didlo capable of supporting its weight (space was at a premium on her nightstand with all her various sex toys). Peach dove into the covers, letting out a deep sigh as the plush embrace of the soft bed and its earthy scent overtook her. What luxury! She took a moment to savor the relaxing calm before turning her attention to the assortment of toys waiting for her..

Now, how to masturbate tonight? Peach felt like adding anal stimulation into the mix today. She’d been jacking off with her two bullet vibrators strapped to her dick for three nights in a row now and it was starting to get a little boring. Mauling her prostate seemed like a wonderful way to spice things up. A dildo then? No, she felt a bit too tired to pump her ass with a huge fake dick while stroking herself. What about a plug? Perfect! Peach’s greed led her hands straight to the fattest buttplug she had on the stand, her very favorite one with a vibrator built right in.

Peach absolutely drenched her hands in lubricant, filling her palm with a huge translucent pile of goop she slapped against the fat toy. The monster was three inches thick at its widest point, but this did little to deter the queen. She’d taken it so many times that anything else failed to satisfy her. Her well padded fat ringed asshole could easily stretch to accommodate the thing. She lathered each of her hands in the excess lubricant, giving her throbbing, needy 13 inch monster cock a few strokes to slick it up to boot. Peach spread her legs wide, gripped the huge toy with both hands, and started to insert the beast.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she felt the wet latex tip of the plug tap her veteran asshole. She bore down slightly to ease the toy’s entrance while her hands pushed the plug inside her. Her pucker slowly blossomed, allowing the toy to slide into her in a slow, satisfying smooth glide, her asshole enveloping the plug until her back entrance was squeezing a groove in the plastic to keep it lodged in place.

The sensation of such a huge object sliding inside her left Peach enthralled. Another delighted moan escaped her lips, the most vulnerability the iron fisted queen ever seemed to show with her new life. The fat toy pressing against her prostate had stirred her cock to full attention, developing from a semi-erect slab of girl meat to its intimidating fully erect length. Peach was horny. She needed release. Her hands darted south again to add the finishing touch and turn on the vibrating plug.

“H-OooOOoOooo~” Peach moaned as the electronic buzz of the plug in her ass began. Nothing got her going quite like the vibrations of her favorite toy rocking her ass and hammering away at her p-spot. Her cock’s demand for attention could wait no longer! The member was pulsating and throbbing in the humid air of Peach’s room, thick drops of pre pooling and swiftly trailing down her length mixing with the lubricant and sweat on her cock. It needed to be stroked with just the right grip only the owner’s well trained hand could ever know.

Peach’s soft hands, somehow as soft and dainty as they use to be before her lacey white gloves became fetishist gloves, stroked her throbbing length with a tender touch. Her cock shivered from the attention. Her long single finger length strokes transitioned into her normal loose fist and began pumping the titanic length. Her other hand darted to her heavy sperm filled sack, playing with her balls with little squeezes and pinches.

A million wicked fantasies started to fill Peach’s head. Masturbating alone always gave her the most sultry ideas, ideas she often turned into realities for her poor maid servants. It was difficult to even pick an idea to focus on for the masturbation session. What would be today’s lusty daydream? Maybe a fantasy about fucking that cute blonde princess again or growing additional cocks… nah, too complicated. Why not focus on that legion of cute maid boys stored away in her castle?

Oh she could picture them now. 50 or so cute guys either arrested for the simplest crimes or picked off the streets at Peach’s command being reformed into model maids. More and more of their masculinity draining out of them day by day. They were all probably trying to find some sleep before waking up bright and early tomorrow for more cooking and cleaning. No doubt they were all still completely oblivious to the feminizing incenses hanging in the air while they slept, gradually making them more submissive, frail, and feminine.

Peach began to wonder what they were thinking. How many were starting to question their sexuality for the first time today? How many were finally giving in completely? Surely a few of them were masturbating… could they even fantasize about girls any more? Or did all those daydreams come back to riding on their queen’s fat fucking cock~ Aaah, surely they were attempting to be subtle while fapping but failing miserably at it. Masturbation is a hard act to hide. What were their bunkmates thinking as they heard their friend frantically jacking off under the covers? Sure a few would probably be grossed out, but she could picture so many of them growing horny and curious from the sound of a cock being beat after weeks of subjugation. Maybe one of them would finally give in and… and get up to suck on his needy friend’s dick…

Peach’s cock gave an especially mighty throb at that idea. There it was. There was the novel fantasy she needed to get off.

Yes, there had to be a maid boy that was just ready to be a good little slut for whatever cocks came his way. He’d give into that curiosity and love it! He’d use his throat to milk that cock until his throat was white and still want more. And then more and more maid boys would hear the commotion and start a circle jerk around that curious little whore until he’s got a cock in each hand, in his mouth, and fucking him up the ass. A-aaah it’s so good! And he’d drain them dry of all that pent up stress and become the broken little butt slut his training was meant to create! He’ll neglect his duties just to whore himself out until he’s caught by his loyal queen! And then… A-and then..

“A-aaaaAAaaaaaaaah~!” Peach groaned as her orgasm finally hit! Huge ropes of gooey sperm shot a good two feet in the air before crashing back down on Peach’s naked chest. The goopy downpour of her thick cum continued for shot after shot, further intensifying once Peach squeezed her draining sack with one extra firm grip. Pints of splattering jizz landed everywhere with the queen completely unphased. A little cum never hurt her, nor did a pent up mega cum shot. She even held her tongue out to catch a bit of her spunk as her orgasm finally started to wind down.

There the queen lay with a thin white film covering her stomach and massive tits. Cleaning up was hardly the first reaction in mind for Peach. Satisfaction with her orgasm was the first sensation to set in. Gearing up for round two soon followed. However, Peach found herself drained of energy and her attempt to go for another climax transitioned into groggy stroking of her semi erect dick as she gradually fell to sleep. She finally admitted defeat and pulled the covers over her naked body, idly fondling her bulging phallus and completely neglecting to pull the vibrating buttplug still lodged in her ass as she dozed off.

But with an out of control sex organ like Peach’s cock and balls, sleep was hardly any refuge from her constant lusty craze. Peach’s dreams were tainted with the same fantasy she had finished to, only this time observing the maid boy orgy herself. She pictured herself interrupting the gaggle and pinning the one slutty boy who’d started it all under her immense strength. She gave the whore exactly what he wanted, fucking his ass for what felt like hours as his friends watched. Slowly they all grew nervous and aroused from watching their friend be bred until the whole room broke into jerking, sucking, and fucking. And Peach finished off the mewling fuck sock of a femboy by bloating his insides with a massive load of sticky, hot girl cum…

A dark stain appeared on the tent of Peach’s blankets. Nocturnal emissions weren’t just common for Peach, they happened on a multiple per night basis. Her lower half grew sticky and wet with a fresh dousing of cum as Peach continued to dream in peace. Her lips parted into the widest smile as she came hard enough in her dream to balloon her slutty femboy’s gut.

As morning light broke, Peach’s blissful and uninterrupted sleep concluded with the realization she’d gotten off dreaming again. She reached a hand beneath the covers and lapped up a finger of her own cum to bring it to her mouth. She savoured the taste for just a moment before figuring it was time to remove her vibrating toy from her ass, parting her legs wide and forcing the monster plug out with an audible plopping noise.

Now, what to do today? After such a wonderful sleep, she could do anything! Perhaps living out that fantasy and making a maid look pregnant from her cum would do. Peach’s erection sprung back to life beneath her sticky sheets as she eagerly awaited whatever unfortunate maid was bringing her breakfast.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach is now a tyrannical dickgirl queen and a massive pervert who loves to torment her legion of crossdressing femboy maids. Today, she enjoys a servant feeding her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/9/17.

Tiffany trotted down to the queen’s room in his ridiculous skimpy maid outfit as quick as his fragile high heels could carry him. It was a terribly awkward balance. He wanted to go as fast as possible to avoid being late, but he didn’t want to trip and send the Queen’s breakfast flying onto the ground. Either would mean dire consequence. If he was lucky, he’d get away with a mere life altering change to his body to be a ridiculous sex object for the queen to toy with. If he wasn’t? He’d heard horror stories about what Peach’s mushrooms could do. Stories about straight maids like himself being turned into mewling sex crazed bimbos and loving every second of it… urgh.

Tiffany hoped to escape from queen Peach’s rule eventually, but he had to keep his head low for now. Unfortunately this had lead to a number of awkward side effects resting in the pheromone laced maid quarters. His skin had already greatly softened. His voice had grown a little shriller and more feminine. He’d even forgotten what his old name had been before Peach gave him his maid name of Tiffany. Things were looking bad for him, but he still clung on to some hope of escaping in one piece some day.

Finally Tiffany arrived at the Queen’s room. He thrust the doors open, careful not to disturb the orange juice, plump peach, or jam-covered toast sitting on the tray.

“Your highness?” Tiffany called out. “Breakfast is…”

Tiffany was stunned to silence as the queen’s bedroom air hit his face. The room was much more humid and hot compared to the relatively cool hallway. Tiffany could nearly feel the pores on his skin open up to this heavy humidity. The smell of girl cum and sweat choked the air in a heavy mist.

In an instant, Tiffany knew what Peach’s night had been like. Reckless masturbation, countless fantasies racing through her head, all ending with a restless night tossing in bed from sweet erotic dreams. The odor was so vivid, he could tell her nocturnal emissions must have come hourly, and in volumes capable of easily filling a mug. Incenses burned on her shelves, spicing the room with meager hints of some expensive aphrodisiac. Peach’s attempts to turn herself into a near sex goddess were certainly working. Tiffany went from completely soft to having a tent poking below his maid miniskirt from a whiff of the Bedroom air’s aroma alone.

Yet this was only what Tiffany could smell and feel. What Tiffany could see was just as ridiculous. Peach had her head thrown back, blankets tossed aside, and legs spread across her bed. Gentle sighs were boring out of her mouth as the fattest, longest neon pink dildo Tiffany had ever seen plunged in and out of her ruined asshole. Peach took a while to even acknowledge the femboy’s presence. He stood there for a good 30 seconds nervously watching Peach’s anal masturbation session. The only thing that finally got her to notice him was Peach sitting up to taste a dollop of the prostate fluid her dick was dripping.

“Ah!” Peach exclaimed. “Breakfast. Wonderful work… Autumn was it?”

“Tiffany, ma’am” replied Tiffany.

“Yes, yes.” Peach shushed the boy “Now, you don’t expect me to eat that by myself like some animal do you? Step forward and feed me, sweetie.”

Tiffany had never been on breakfast duty before. He’d likely begged to get out of it if he knew that getting so close to the queen was required. Still, there was no changing his mind now. He was as terrified of Peach as he was a tiger, but he simply had to do as she said now and hope for the best.

Tiffany stepped forward. It was one of the most difficult first steps he’d taken in his life. Growing closer to Peach’s cum soaked bed spread and sweaty cock even just a little made that heat and humidity intensify to a noticeable degree. His body felt as if there was something physically dangerous with going any farther towards Peach, as if he’d never be the same again. Already the odor of Peach’s sweat, semen, and incenses was tainting Tiffany’s skin with an odor that wouldn’t soon wash up. He’d smell like he’d just endured an hour long fucking session for days as is. How bad would it get from standing inches away from the woman for several minutes was his horror to find out.

Finally Tiffany had reached Peach’s side with the tray of food in tow. The odor was unlike anything he had ever perceived before. It felt like Peach had more dominion over his body than his brain did. When his head was wrapped in the worry of what would happen if he so much as did the slightest thing wrong, it was awash with sprawling fantasies of being fucked, dominated and bred. His cock was primed for sex and aching for release, just from the overwhelming concentration of fuck in the air. He was like a shaken soda ready to pop and explode just from the slightest movement on Peach’s part.

The peach on the tray was snatched up by Peach’s delicate fingers. One hand raised the fruit to her lips while the other pulled out a rubber from beneath her pillow. Peach’s fingers parted the container and let the oily condom free while she continued to gorge herself on her plump breakfast fruit. With just one hand she was able to wrap the rubber around her bloated shaft.

The moment the contraceptive was on, the idle hand went back to stroking that impressive meat as hard as Peach could. By now she was nearly done with her peach, mostly reduced to a core at this point. The remains were dropped on the tray with Peach now reaching for her glass of juice to refresh herself further. After a thorough sip, her hand dove to an unexpected place, one that made Tiffany yelp in fear.

“Ahahaha~” Peach giggled as she groped Tiffany’s erection through his panties “So hard~ I can’t believe a new recruit like you is already such a flaming faggot after such little time here! You must have been a sucker for cocks already.”

“A-ah… I-” Tiffany knew it was in his best interest to let his pride take the hit and not give Peach any ideas. However, he simply couldn’t resist defending himself and his sexuality among such a nasty tease.

“I-It’s just morning wood is all!” Tiffany replied.

Peach dismissed the claim immediately. “Morning wood this long after waking?”

“Y-yeah…” Tiffany mumbled.

“I think the much more likely culprit is that you’re fawning over my glorious cock, sweetie.” Peach explained. “Do you even realize how much you’re staring at it? You’re not even looking at me directly anymore~”

Tiffany came to attention with that remark. Sure enough, his gaze was fixated solely on the swelling red head of Peach’s monster cock, throbbing in the tight confines of its pink condom. With an embarrassed yelp, Tiffany’s eyes immediately darted back to Peach’s face.

No sooner had the worried maid’s stare aimed itself back at Peach’s face did the queen’s expression start to contort. Her eyes closed and her lips parted into a delicate O. A heavy sigh rushed out of her. The rest of her body started to tense up. Her manic stroking taking a pause finally caused Tiffany to avert her gaze back to that destructive cock.

Peach had reached orgasm. For her, orgasms were easily in the double digits per day, but still somehow her ejaculatory output dwarfed what any of the men turned maids could ever dream of producing. The pink condom bubbled with a thick white goop of hot sloshing seed. Rapidly the rubber restructured into something more akin to a water balloon than a contraceptive. In no time at all, a cum bubble hung from her still erect shaft demanding Tiffany’s total attention.

The gloved hands of the queen quickly yanked the cum balloon off and onto the tray with her breakfast. She let the prophylactic sprawl on the tray’s surface, then gave her glass of orange juice a second sip. She showed no concern with the condom’s hot load leaking out over the tray, even as her fresh semen began to slowly spread out and taint her jam-spread toast.

“Lovely~” Peach cooed. “Nothing like the first conscious ejaculation of the day to start things off, right? I take it you’ve tried to sneak in a quick fap or two in the morning, right Tammy?”

“Tiffany, ma’am…” Tiffany replied. “And no, I… I wake up with the rest of the maids and don’t waste time indulging in such selfish pleasures.”

“You’re a terrible liar, dear” Peach replied. “I can tell from the stains on your skirt you’ve had a few messy ejaculations in bed already. The more you resist your new life, the harder you’ll fall, silly~”  
Tiffany didn’t respond to the correct analysis, averting eye contact with the queen out of embarrassment.

Peach’s hand next reached for the slice of jam-covered toast. Her first attempt to grasp it resulted in a bit of her cum filled condom further releasing its contents on the piece of food. Her second attempt successfully secured the item. In moments the cum glazed piece of wheat was trailing towards her lips moments away from being bitten…

Suddenly, she stopped and held the piece of food in from of Tiffany.

“Poison check” she barked.

“Wha… What?” Tiffany asked.

“Poison check” retorted Peach. “I think this item might have some sort of insidious toxins in it to try and handicap or kill me. You’re my servant. Take the first bite for me.”

Tiffany was completely perplexed by the request. Was he… was he suppose to be a poison tester too!? Why for this item of all things? Why just this item and not the peach as well!? Why was Peach holding the item in such a way that the viscous cum was pouring down the toast like honey and soaking the whole item!?

“B-but-” protest Tiffany

“If you don’t obey my orders, I‘ll ensure you’ll never leave this room without your old psyche shattered into that of a brainless bimbo fucksleeve for my entertainment. I’ll make you a stupid cock loving cunt who only knows the pleasure of being fucked as hard as possible.” Peach growled in a sinister sudden shift in tone. “Pick your fucking poison, faggot. Don’t. Tempt me.”

The gaze of the maid boy looked at Peach, to the toast, and back again. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be the same by the end of the hour, no matter what he chose. One of them he knew would be horrific, but the other had some room for a more merciful outcome. Despite how gross the action was, it looked as if giving a poison check was Tiffany’s only option.

Tiffany grabbed the slice of jam and cum covered toast to his lips and took a bite of it.

The moment that Tiffany’s tastebuds got a sample of the bread, something wild began to change. The salty basic taste of Peach’s semen felt as if it were staining his tastes buds, outright hijacking his perception of taste. The texture, the flavor, everything about it was so, so overwhelming! He wanted to choke down the sickening taste as quickly as possible or spit it back out, but something in his mouth wouldn’t let him. He was forced to hold onto the semen-laced food and let his tongue endure the full extent of it. Tiffany felt completely out of control as his body seemingly ignored his feverish desires to get this horrid piece of matter out of his mouth.

A strange tingle began to sit on Tiffany’s tongue as it tasted his queen’s semen. The tingle grew only more intense with time. Soon his whole tongue felt odd. Then his jaw. And finally…

“HMPH!” Tiffany exclaimed as best he could with his mouth full. The delayed sensation finally hit his brain. The strange, tingling, overwhelming feeling smashed into his mind as an untold delightful satisfaction! Everything about the cum in his mouth suddenly turned wonderful! That heavenly texture, that delicious flavor! That wonderfully thick consistency he’d never felt in sperm before… ooh, gosh, it was like Peach’s baby batter was cake batter! The sweetest syrup he’d ever sampled. The most amazing liquid that had ever entered his body! All of it came from a cock… who cared!? Tiffany couldn’t help but hold his hands to his face and give out a cute happy moan as he savoured this delight. It was good. Too good. An addiction was being etched into his psyche and he couldn’t care less.

Peach smirked at the results. “Ahaha~ I think that jam must have had been made from some of those lovely purple mushrooms that grown in the garden. Did you ever hear what those nasty things do from one of your friends?”

Tiffany was too busy chewing and savoring the cum soaked toast to listen. Once he finally managed to swallow, his hands darted to greedily shovel the rest of the item into his mouth, ignoring Peach.

“Wow, seems to be working well!” Peach cheered “Hope you enjoy your new fucked up pallette, honey. Purple shroom jam is a great way to cause an uncontrollable addiction to whatever harsh flavor next graces your taste buds. I’m sure you’re going to love being an uncontrollable cum-guzzling slut~”

Tiffany continued to ignore the princess’s explanation of what had just happened to him. His little head was completely concentrated on riding out that wonderful high that came with savoring delicious cum. It was a divine hit of what was now for Tiffany effectively a drug. The moment the last of the semen soaked food trailed down his esophagus, his body shifted to looking for more wherever he could find it. His nose searched the air, seemingly hyper acute to whatever held a glimmer of cum ready for him to lap up.

Of course! The condom still filled with that delicious thick and sticky girl jizz was still lazily slouched on that silver tray! Both of Tiffany’s hands darted for that darling rubber and drew it right to his lips. He took the tip against his lips like a straw and sucked with all of his might to drain the condom of all that delectable dick gum. The only interruption as he selfishly slurped on that rich semen was one of his hands darting for his hard cock to masturbate to such a lovely sensation. Drinking semen made him profusely happy and uncontrollably horny!

Peach quite enjoyed the spectacle of Tiffany completely losing control of himself. The boy turned semen loving slut sucking down her jizz-filled used condom was a wonderful start. Peach was surprised when the boy’s fear of her completely disappeared at the propositions of lapping at the fresh cum stains on her bed sheets. Perhaps more surprising was that the maid didn’t immediately take to suckling on Peach’s cock for the taste of a fresh load. Perhaps his head was prioritizing the most easily accessible sources of splooge first for maximum cum consumption? Whatever the case. Tiffany soon had his body pressed against Peach’s as he desperately masturbated and kissed her sweaty seed soaked bedspread. Peach was particularly impressed with the end to this little show. Horny little Tiffy ended up laying across her bed, shoving his crotch in the air, and spanking his cock for all he was worth until he was cumming into his mouth and all over his face.

“Wonderful work, Tiffany!” commended Peach. “Ready to drink from the source?”

Tiffany’s attention immediately turned from lapping cum off of his face with his index finger and licking it off to paying undivided attention to Peach’s words. He immediately shot back up and towards her cock. His lips hovered over the glans of the royal cockhead waiting for some final que from the queen. He wanted to make absolutely sure he was fully permitted to lose himself fellating that titanic shaft of girlcock. The raw joy flowing through his body was plainly visible the moment princess shook her head to signal he could begin.

With reckless abandonment, Tiffany dove his virgin lips onto that masterpiece of a dick! Just the taste of Peach’s flesh and the slightest hints of her countless ejaculations lacing it had Tiffany moaning in delight! More auditory praise would have to wait, however. Tiffany’s body demanded that every inch of that exquisite rod plunge into gullet. He couldn’t care less if he could breath or make any noise, he just needed that perfect penis slamming into his throatpussy!

Tiffany winced as he sunk his head deeper and deeper onto Peach’s cock. A visible bulge could be seen down the front of his neck the lower he sunk his face onto it. When his face was finally pressed against Peach’s crotch, the source of that wonderful pheromonic smell that had filled the room with the scent of a lifetime of fucking… Tiffany simply couldn’t help but snort the aroma for all he was worth. His body shuddered at the overwhelming stimulation. His refractory period be damned, he was already back at a half mast erection! With no concern for his own health or ability to breath, Tiffany just bounced up and down that shaft. His throat throttling pace rivaled the intensity Peach pleasured her cock with her favorite pocket pussy.

The princess herself was thoroughly entertained with her little sissy maid bitch’s insatiable thirst for semen. It was some of the best head she’d ever received from one of her maid servants. Up and down such a tight wet orifice… god, she needed to sneak some of that mushroom’s extract into the other maid’s food!

Peach giggled at Tiffany’s boundless enthusiasm for cock sucking. “Well, I see you’re quite the greedy little thing~ How’s it feel choking on my dick, princess?”

Tiffany attempted to say “CUM COCK SEMEN FUCK FUCK YES FUCK” but given the pillar of flesh in his mouth and his inability to breath, all that came out was a muted “Mmph~”

“You’re really good at this, you know. A natural born faggot~” Peach teased. “I can feel another load of my cum brewing in my balls. Can you feel it? That lovely gurgling and churning of another fat wad of girlcum~?”

Tiffany’s pace intensified to show how much he loved the imagery of those fat nuts almost ready to blow down his throat. Why use words when depraved actions said so much more?

Peach stroked the maid’s hair as she continued. “Cum is so tasty isn’t it? I know you’re just going to love living with this darling jizz addiction~ You’ll be so popular among your friends! You can invite all of them around you every night to circle jerk around you and beg for them to cum in your mouth, ahahaha!”

Oh fuck, now that deserved words AND actions! Tiffany moaned as audibly as he could with Peach’s rod in his throat and intensified his pace further. His hand shot to squeeze her bulging nads, already stuffed with a fresh heap of fertile seed ready to wet his throat. He needed cum. He needed cum right now! He wanted to be the castle’s ultimate semen guzzling cum dump!

Peach could scarcely hold on much longer. Tiffany’s enthusiasm for cocks was unrivaled! She simply slouched in her royal bed and let the sensation of that wonderful blowjob rock her body. Soon she was right at the point of no return. She was mere moments away from pumping yet another load into her darling slutty maids…

“HMMMP-HCK!” Tiffany whimpered and choked as he felt the first gooery strand of cum shoot down his esophagus. An inaugural shot of semen soon turned into deluge of sticky sperm as Tiffany felt his throat bloat full of Peach’s cum! The queenly megacock felt like a hose let loose in his mouth. In no time, cum had stuffed his gullet to the point of backwashing up into face. Baby batter soon ballooned his cheeks and trailed out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. There was so much! Tiffany desperately tried to swallow more into his steadily increasingly full stomach. He didn’t want so much as a drop of this royal cumshot wasted! Ignoring the tears in his eyes and his blueing face, he tried so desperately to drink each and every drop of Peach’s sperm.

The queen’s orgasms were the stuff of legends. Her ejaculation lasted over half a minute alone, more akin to pissing cum than anything. Tiffany was in heaven. He half consciously continued to gulp down the thick cum of his owner as quickly as he could. When he felt full to bursting with so much still in his mouth, he cared not. He disobeyed what his body wanted all for the sake of pleasing his queen. By the time he started to take Peach’s dick out of his mouth (taking the time to make sure it was clean and left spotless of any leftover cum, at that), his stomach had an unnatural bulge looking more fitting on a woman early in pregnancy than a man.

Once the royal phallus was finally out of his mouth, Tiffany shut down. His consciousness finally faded as his body demanded sleep to recuperate from the fucking of his life.

—-

“Ms. Peach! Your breakfast is ready!” a cheery voice called through the doors to Peach’s bedroom.

Peach stirred from another night stuffed with vivid sex filled dreams to answer the voice.

“You may enter.” She responded groggily.

With a swing of the door, Tiffany emerged with a beaming smile on his face. He was so happy to server the queen again for the first time in over a month! A ginger happiness sprung to his face upon seeing the queen, instead of the physical revolution he first met her chambers with. The only awkwardness to his step was moving with his new weight in tow. His stomach was still heavily distended and looking more like a pregnancy bulge than anything. His paid outfit was failing to conceal his tummy in its entirety, leading to a cute midriff of bulging gut between his outfit proper and his mini skirt.

“Wow, you still have that little cumflation bulge going for you, huh?” Peach asked.

“Mhm!” Tiffany shook his head. “I’ve been gorging on so much cum since you made me a little cummy craving fag girl, it’s never gone back down! I kinda like it poking out like this. Nice signal to all the other maid boys I’m a thing for them to use~”

“Oh wow, good for you!” Peach complimented as she snacked on the fruit on the tray. “You must be downing quite an impressive amount of jizz to maintain your little baby batter bump.”

“Ehehehe~ Yup! Whenever I’m not busy with the chores you give me, I get on my knees and try to drain whoever’s around dry! And when we’re all in that lovely bedroom all cramped together… Aaaah, all those horny maid boys gather around me and stuff me full~” Tiffany cooed, salivating at the thought of how many liters of cum he’d swallow tonight from those pent up servants.

“But you’re the best still, of course!” added Tiffany. “No one in the castle had jizz as thick and yummy as you, Ms. Peach! I would know. I know just about everyone in the castle from the taste of their cum alone.”

“Wonderful sweetie, just wonderful~” Peach celebrated as she rounded out the rest of the fruit. “I’m so happy you chose breakfast duty again. It’s lovely to check in on how far you’ve fallen.”

“Thank you Ms. Peach!” Tiffany bowed. “I um… I don’t suppose while I’m here you wouldn’t mind…?”

Peach smirked at the incomplete sentence “Fucking your mouth?”

“P-please destroy my throatpussy like last time Ms. Peach!” Tiffany clamoured. “No one in the castle satisfies me quite like you! I need it. I need it so, so bad!”

Peach simply couldn’t say no to the unparalleled desperation in Tiffany’s voice. She threw back her covers to unveil her half erect cock. Soon she once again had the giddy femboy maid throttling her shaft with his veteran throat once more.


	5. Dealing With Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach is now a tyrannical futanari queen and a massive pervert who loves to torment her legion of crossdressing femboy maids. Today, she adds a new cute femboy to her legion. It’s the perfect fate for her old friend Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/3/18
> 
> This entry was created as part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most Mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

Oh, Daisy. So many memories of pleasant days gone by. Tea parties, diplomatic conversations, celebrations…

Oh, and who could forget that massive cock. Poor Peach hadn’t even entertained what it might be like to have a dick until Daisy showed off its magic. That day Daisy brought those mushrooms that caused them to grow cock meat was among Peach’s fondest first memories of sex. Such cherished thoughts. Gosh, she can still remember all the pain in her asshole from it first sliding in…

Peach’s knuckle sunk into her cavernous, ruined asshole as she continued to reminisce in front of Daisy’s little cell. Her secret sessions with Daisy were her earliest little sexual awakening. It seemed so humble now. She could hardly believe she once thought having a 7 inch dick was massive or thankful that she’d have her pussy back soon enough. How naive and simple she was! Quite unlike the self borderline sex goddess she was now.

Peach was queen now. An iron fisted, black hearted, lust driven queen of her land. Everything cute and pink went out of her life as she decided to go tyrannical and fully indulge in an existence of pure pleasure. Now, she was a towering amazonian futanari woman, breasts each well over the size of her head. Her balls shivered full of sperm, each inflated larger than her fist. And her crotch… a cock was now a permanent addition to her body’s repetuar. A fat, throbbing, hunk of cock meat over a foot in length she regularly choked her femboy maid servants with.

Oh, Daisy. How foolish of her it was to defy Peach’s wrath! Peach would have kept her as a mistress or a wife if she’d just given in to her forces. But no, she had to stand up to it all. She felt some tickle in her heart that said Peach’s dictatorship was wrong. She stood up like a good little princess should… and crumpled beneath Peach. Her kingdom pillaged, her people assimilated, many of her castle hands turned to her servents. Now, there was just her fate.

In the cramped, airtight chamber Daisy writhed. The air was thick with toxic gasses from herbs and mushrooms built to build the perfect obedient femboy slave. Her head was locked on to a heavy visor that blared hypnosis constantly. Her ears subjected to deafening subliminal mixes to replace that troublesome sense of morality with unwavering loyalty to Peach. Daisy was being converted in to a pitiful little maid slave just like all her others. Such a wasteful fate. Peach would have loved to have her more as she remembered her. A nice, energetic, borderline bimbo with fat jiggling tits… but Daisy deserved punishment for her defiance.

Peach continued to sit in the nearby chair adjacent to the equipment. Her whole fist was inside her now, twisting and shaking insider her anal passage to please her prostate. Her cock sprung to life, and soon her other hand was busy stroking it. Her memories continued to reminisce about those early first encounters where she first felt a dick up her ass; Daisy’s cock up her ass. Aah, such memories~ They’d have to recreate that little experience once this was all done.

For a good 10 minutes Peach sat there, indulging in her sick, perverted body. Soon her cock was spunking across her naked chest, yet one tiny climax was hardly enough for the cock-bearing queen. It took another rock to drain her balls enough to be satisfied and finally tend to other business.

Poor Daisy would be in here for another 24 hours, at the very least. As fun as it might be to watch those tits melt away, that frame turn thinner, and her beauty sap away, Peach had other matters to tend to. There were plenty of other hot wet holes throughout her castle she could breed right now, it was just a matter of running across them. She departed from Daisy’s reprogramming machine already with a fresh erection primed to attention. Whatever femboy ran across her next was in for a fun time…

 

\--------

 

“Daisy? Oh, Daisy?” a voice called out.

Daisy tried to open her eyes. It felt horribly difficult to do so. Her eyes felt as if they’d been frozen in the same position for days and had only just finally gotten a chance to rest.

“Daisy~?” the voice continued.

Alongside the voice now came an odor. A hot, wet odor of a sweaty body kept in a cramped, warm room. The aroma was like a shot of caffeine through the exhausted former princess’s body. The feeling in her legs and arms returned. A will to sit and rest turned into a need to move. Her eyes found the strength to open.

Daisy awoke to find an erect cock within range of her face, balls heavy with a thick, potent load of sperm she swore she could smell just from the huge dick’s open ureathra. Titanic thighs supported the build with a glorious ass she could see built just from a glance around the figure’s stomach. She glanced up to meet the figure’s face, but was simply met with the massive udders of the futanari woman blocking her. And the odors… all these strong basic scents of sweat, cum, and lubricant filled her lungs. Daisy felt a surge of arousal. Her own crotch was throbbing to life.

The towering amazonian figure finally leaned down to greet her newest servant face to face. Peach’s brilliant, beautiful gaze came in to view, the only thing seemingly left unscathed through her lusty corruption. Daisy felt her heart melt and her cock surge to full attention just at the first glance of the woman. Those eyes, that skin, those sweet, succulent lips…

Peach smirked at the display. “Well, I see the hypnosis successfully ingrained that scent to arousal association into your head. Association is such a wonderful mental tool.”

Peach lowered herself to the ground, sitting atop her knees. This vantage point gave her ease of access to Daisy’s body and put the two on eye level. The amazonian queen glanced down between her legs to see the result of Daisy’s modification session. Peach licked her lips. Perfect. Peach’s fondest memories of Daisy were always of her fat dick ravaging her inexperienced cunt. Now, she could relive those memories with a dick built to satisfy her modern tastes.

If ever there was a dick deserving of being called a third leg, it was Daisy’s new shaft. The petite femboy body she’d been given made the gargantuan 14 inches of dick meat on her look absurd. A huge, pulsating member that looked on par with the Queen’s own, thicker than Daisy’s wrist, and with heavy, over productive nuts to match. It was an absolutely heavenly dick, one spellbound to Peach after Daisy’s poor mind was wiped and reprogrammed by the queen’s merciless hypnosis.

Peach gripped the outstanding cock before her and gave it a few pumps. Daisy was still a dazed wreck after her brutal brainwashing and biological transformation into a femboy, but even she couldn’t resist the heavenly touch of Peach’s black latex gloved hands. Increasingly loud moans oozed from her mouth, just like the dewing precum oozed from her enormous cock.

Peach was delighted. She began to try and get her newest maid servant up to speed while pumping away at her fat dick. “You’re lucky, you know. Most boys I take in as servants, I take away their cocks. I think their pathetic little cocklets are far more pleasing to look at, especially when they cum all limp”.

Peach gingerly pumped away at that cock, Daisy still only offering groans and grunts of pleasure in response. It occured to Peach the brainwashing hypnosis might have been so intense, she might have destroyed her ability to talk. What a minor inconvenience that’d be…

“Can you speak?” Peach bluntly stated.

“S-so good…” Daisy offered in return.

Peach let out a saucy giggle at that reaction. Her pumping of Daisy’s massive shaft grew even faster at those words.

“So, do you remember much of anything? Do you remember your name? Who you are? Anything?” Peach asked.

“I’m u-uh…” Daisy shuddered as her heaving cock meat demanded most of her attention. Peach’s hands felt so wonderful combing up and down her shaft! “D-daisy!”

“That’s right! Do you remember who I am~?” Peach asked. Her pumping of Daisy’s phallus turned less from a fast pump up and down more to a fast descend coupled with a slow, tickling climb back up her cock meat.

“Ooooh…” Daisy groaned. “P-peach?”

“Correct!” Peach celebrated. Her head moved closer in, tongue lapping at the tip of her cock and the steady ooze of pre-cum escaping. “And I am your…”

Daisy felt an answer well out of her instinctually, a reply so deeply imbedded into her mind it felt as mundane a muscle memory as using her arm. “M-my master! You’re Mistress Peach, my master!”

“Good, good!” Peach celebrated. “Daisy, you’re such a smart girl… Well, I suppose you’re more a cute boy at this point, but I’ll call you by whatever pronouns I please.”

Daisy felt a rush of endorphins hit her at Mistress Peach’s celebration. Good… good! She did a good job! Mistress Peach was happy! When Mistress Peach was happy… she was happy too!

“Thank you ma’am!” Daisy spat out.

“You’re welcome, servant.” Peach added. “Do you remember your roll in my castle, or should I remind you, hmm?”

Again, Daisy searched her memories for what she did here, trying her best to cypher through her foggy memories with her dick being rocked by Peach’s masterful grip. More answers flooded back from her subconscious. Memories… memories of heavenly nights with Peach. Countless nights spent in her infernally hot bedroom fornicating her succulent asshole and being bred in return like the piece of fuckmeat she was. Surely this was it! Surely this was her purpose!

“I’m… I’m your stress relief?” Daisy answered.

Peach smirked. That hypnotic treatment was perfect. “Good! Good, very very good! You’re completely correct Daisy. You’re my darling little personal fuck slave. You’re my elite little servant that gets the honor of tending to my submissive needs.

Peach latched on to Daisy’s cock with a fast, loose grip now. Her licking at the top turned to cleaning the newly forged cock’s side glans.

“It’s been a while since you last spunked down my throat, you know. I simply can’t remember the last time you blew a hot load in my mouth. Do you want release, Daisy? This heaving cock of yours is surely going to blow any minute now~” Peach asked.

Daisy didn’t have the ability to answer. Peach’s heavenly pumping was too overwhelming a distraction for her mouth to coordinate a proper sentence at all! Instead of an answer just sheepish, desperate moaning left her lips. Her poor femboy agony was writing, ready for release.

“Aww, poor baby~” Peach teased. “All pent up and ready to blow? My, your cock is so obscene~ Of course, I don’t expect this release along to satisfy you for the day. Feel free to let any more loads today blow wherever you need. There’s no shame in cumming in your panties or pinning down another servant to rut their ass~”

Daisy’s upper body almost looked like it was being drained of life now. Climax was imminent. She finally spoke up. “G-gonna…”

Peach responded by finally letting her feel her royal throat in full. Her succulent mouth, trained from years of choking on dildos and self-fellating, effortlessly sunk down her writing cock meat. The queen was as good a trained whore as any. The head of Daisy’s shaft could even be seen snaking down her neck.

Daisy was in heaven. The royal throatpussy was hers. She… she couldn’t hold on!

Peach felt a heat in the back of her throat for a split second. A heat and watery texture that an instant later was climbing back up her throat in to her mouth and nose! In a rare moment of genuine surprise, Peach was overwhelmed by Daisy’s extreme ejaculation! A sputtering choke had semen splitting out the sides of her lips, cum even shooting out of her nose! Peach had vastly underestimated the size of her femboy’s servant’s outstanding load. It was absolutely huge! Sprays of semen leaked out of her face while a majority of Daisy’s ball batter forced the entrance to her stomach wide. Torrents of cum filled her empty stomach. In hardly any time at all, the queen was sporting a taut stomach filled to the brim with spunk!

Peach had had enough. Still mid-ejaculation, she withdrew her face off of Daisy’s cock and let the rest of her servant’s climax stain the room. The first jet of semen once withdrawn from Peach’s maw slammed into the queen’s face and tits, covering her in a thick bukkake. The second sprayed into the air, dirtying the floor and the both of them in a thin shower of spunk. The final spurt of the brazen climax rained back down on Daisy alone., covering her flat chest and smooth, toned body in a thin film of cum.

Peach was impressed. This was truly a dick worthy of satisfying her! “Excellent work D-dais-”

Peach gave pause. Her stomach couldn’t bear to be this packed with sperm. The queen lurched forward and retched pure white on to the floor. Peach smiled. It was just like their first time having oral sex with those simple cock growing mushrooms.

Daisy immediately felt awful for making the queen vomit. “S-sorry mistress!”

Peach was quick to regain her composure. “It’s quite fine, Daisy. You’ve done your job well today. Take the rest of the day off.”

Daisy beamed at those words. “R-really?”

“Of course.” Peach reassured. “I don’t think there’s a bed for you in that cramped maid’s quarters, but please, just make yourself at home. Feel free to sleep and spunk in whoever’s bed you choose. You’re their superior, after all. If you wish to use their belongings or them, do as you wish”

Daisy bowed. “Thank you ma’am, I shall.”

“Good, good.” Peach added. “By the way, please send in a trio of servants in your place. I need a few boys to lap up this gunk of me with a tongue bath.”

“Are you certain I can’t be of help, ma’am?” Daisy asked.

“I am, thank you.” Peach reaffirmed. “If you really wish to serve me more, come in to my quarters some time this evening. I haven’t had a real dick up my ass for entirely too long…”


End file.
